pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Clare
Judith Rumelt (born July 27, 1973), better known by her pen name Cassandra Clare, is an American author of young adult fiction, best known for her bestselling series''The Mortal Instruments.123'' Contents * 1 Personal life * 2 The Mortal Instruments series * 3 Awards ** 3.1 City of Bones ** 3.2 City of Ashes * 4 Bibliography ** 4.1 The Mortal Instruments ** 4.2 Mortal Instruments Companion Books ** 4.3 The Infernal Devices ** 4.4 The Dark Artifices ** 4.5 The Magisterium Series ** 4.6 Short fiction ** 4.7 Fan fiction (writing as Cassandra Claire) * 5 References * 6 External links §Personal life Clare was born Judith Rumelt, to American parents, in Tehran (Iran). Her parents are Elizabeth and Richard Rumelt, who are a business school professor and author.4Her maternal grandfather was film producer Max Rosenberg.5 Clare is Jewish, and has described her family as "not religious".67 As a child, Clare traveled frequently, spending time in Switzerland, England, and France. She returned to Los Angeles for high school, and from then on split her time between California and New York, where she worked at various entertainment magazines and tabloids, including The Hollywood Reporter.8 While living in Los Angeles Clare began writing fan fiction using the name Cassandra Claire. The Draco Trilogy based on Harry Potter and The Very Secret Diaries based on The Lord of the Rings were popular.910 However, she deleted her fan fiction from the Internet shortly before her first novel, The City of Bones, was published under the name Cassandra Clare.1 She is also friends with author Holly Black, and their books occasionally overlap, Clare mentioning characters from Black's novels and vice versa, such as Val and Luis from Black's Valiant.11 Clare is also credited by her publisher with creating the "City of Fallen Angels treatment" where a tangible "letter" from one character to another is attached to the back of physical copies of a book. The goal is to spur print book sales.12 She currently resides in Amherst, Massachusetts, with her husband, Joshua Lewis, and three cats.113 §''The Mortal Instruments'' series Main article: The Mortal Instruments In 2004, Clare started working on her first-published novel, City of Bones, inspired by the urban landscape of Manhattan. City of Bones was released by Simon & Schuster in 2007. City of Bones, a contemporary fantasy story revolving around characters Clary Fray, Jace Wayland, and Simon Lewis, became a New York Times bestseller upon its release. City of Ashes and City of Glass''completed the first trilogy. A subsequent second trilogy contained three more books: ''City of Fallen Angels, City of Lost Souls, and City of Heavenly Fire. In 2009, Clare also announced a prequel trilogy called The Infernal Devices set in the same universe as The Mortal Instruments, but in the Victorian era. This series consisted of three books: Clockwork Angel, published on August 31, 2010, Clockwork Prince, published on December 6, 2011, and Clockwork Princess, published on March 19, 2013.14 In 2012, Clare announced a fourth trilogy set in this universe, to be collectively known as The Dark Artifices. The new contemporary series will be set in Los Angeles, and follow female shadowhunter Emma Carstairs, who was introduced in City of Heavenly Fire.15 There are also two series of interconnected short stories set in this universe. The first is The Bane Chronicles, completed in 2014 and written with Sarah Rees Brennan and Maureen Johnson, and the second is the planned Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, written with Brennan and Johnson as well as Robin Wasserman.16 The Mortal Instruments was made into a film, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013), by Unique Features and Constantin Film.17 First-time writer Jessica Postigo wrote the screenplay,18 based on the first book in the series.19 Lily Collins played Clary Fray and Jamie Campbell Bower played Jace Wayland. §Awards §City of Bones * 2010 Georgia Peach Book Awards for Teen Readers20 * Finalist for the Locus Award for Best First Novel of 2007 * An American Library Association Teens Top Ten Award winner, 200821 * 2010 Georgia Peach Book Awards for Teen Readers20 * Winner of The 2010 Abraham Lincoln Illinois High School Book Award22 * Winner of the 2010 Pacific Northwest Library Association Young Reader’s Choice Award23 * A Texas TAYSHAS title 201024 * Shortlisted for the 2010 Evergreen Young Adult Book Award25 * Shortlisted for The 2010 Colorado Blue Spruce Young Adult Book Award26 * Shortlisted for The North Carolina School Library Media Association Young Adult Book Award27 * Grand Canyon Reader Award Nominee (Teen) 201028 * Iowa High School Book Award Nominee 2009-201029 * North Carolina YA Book Award Nominee 2009-201030 * New Hampshire Flume Teen Reader’s Choice Award Nominee, 201031 * Nevada Young Readers’ Award Nominee 201032 * Ohio Buckeye Teen Book Award Nominee, 200933 * Oregon Young Adult Network Book Rave Reading List Title 200834 * South Carolina Young Adult Book Award Nominee 2009-201035 * Shortlisted for the Coventry Inspiration Book Awards36 §City of Ashes * A 2009 ALA Teens Top Ten Title37 §Bibliography §''The Mortal Instruments'' * City of Bones (March 27, 2007) * City of Ashes (March 28, 2008) * City of Glass (March 24, 2009) * City of Fallen Angels (April 5, 2011) * City of Lost Souls (8 May 2012)38 * City of Heavenly Fire (27 May 2014)39 §Mortal Instruments Companion Books * The Shadowhunter's Codex (with Joshua Lewis) (2013) * The Bane Chronicles (with Sarah Rees Brennan and Maureen Johnson) (2014) §''The Infernal Devices'' * Clockwork Angel (August 31, 2010) * Clockwork Prince (December 6, 2011) * Clockwork Princess (March 19, 2013) §''The Dark Artifices'' * Lady Midnight (2015) * Prince of Shadows (unknown) * The Queen of Air and Darkness (unknown) §''The Magisterium Series'' This series is co-written with Holly Black. * The Iron Trial (September 2014) §Short fiction * "The Girl's Guide to Defeating the Dark Lord", Turn the Other Chick, ed. Esther Friesner, Baen Books (2004) (writing as Cassandra Claire)40 * "Charming", So Fey, ed. Steve Berman, Haworth Press (2007) * "Graffiti", Magic in the Mirrorstone, ed. Steve Berman, Mirrorstone Books (2008) * "Other Boys", The Eternal Kiss, ed. Trisha Telep, Running Press (2009) * "The Mirror House", Vacations from Hell, ed. Farrin Jacobs, HarperCollins (2009) * "I Never", Geektastic, ed. Holly Black and Cecil Castelucci, Little, Brown (2009) * "Cold Hands", ZVU: Zombies Versus Unicorns, ed. Holly Black and Justine Larbalestier, Simon and Schuster (2010) §Fan fiction (writing as Cassandra Claire) * The Draco Trilogy: "Draco Dormiens", "Draco Sinister", and "Draco Veritas" (Harry Potter)9 * The Very Secret Diaries (The Lord of the Rings)10 Category:1973 births